Fairy Tail in Hogwarts: with Sakura too
by Yeyi Doo
Summary: MUST READ SAKURA HEART FIRST! Albus Dumbeldor has traveled to Fiore in order to get extra prtection for his school in England. What better protectors then the infamous Fairy Tail guild? Watch as Fairy Tail's strongest go to school,meet the golden trio, and Sakura battels Umbridge. Set during 5th year, After Grand Magic Games. Dramonie, One-sided Romine, JERZA, NALU, GRUVIA, GAJEVY,


**Hello again! So this is something that has been on my mind lately and I could not get it out no matter what I did. I was going to wait until I finished Sakura Heart and it's sequel Sakura Future to write this, but I then decided to just write it anyway. I hope you enjoy this story as you have my main one. I will try to update my stories now on a weekly basis but if I cannot then Im sorry. **

**REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

**-Sakura Erza**

* * *

Sakura was bored. It seemed as though she was born to be bored since that was what she was most of the time. It did not help that there was barely anyone in the guild. They were all on jobs or out shopping. and Sai were on a job together for some bonding time. It was not as though she was jealous, she was the one who sent them on the job to get Sai away from her, but she felt lonelier, more than usual.

As Mirajane filled her tenth cup of coffee, Sakura felt a surge of magic that she had not felt since she was younger. This magic was too plain and did not have the feeling that could be found in a regular Fiore mage's magic. No this magic was English, but what was an English wizard doing in Fiore?

Her questions were answered almost immediately as the guild doors were gently opened to reveal an old man. He was not like any person around Magnolia, he had long gray hair and beard, his clothes looked like nightgowns, but his eyes twinkled with a spark of youth. His aura was impressive and his smile was kind. Sakura could recognize this man from miles.

"Dumbledore! Long time no see." called Sakura towards the man in the doorway. Dumbledore quickly came walking towards her as he caught the eyes of the few guild members that were there. He sat down next to her with some difficulty from his old age.

"How much you have grown Sakura, I expect that you are more powerful than before as well?" he spoke clearly and kindly toward her, something that she remembered very clearly.

"I could say the same, what are you doing in Fiore Dumbledore? It is almost impossible to find a living English wizard in this country." spoke Sakura with admiration towards the man, for he had been one of the few to actually showed some kindness towards her in her childhood.

"I came to talk to Makarov, I need your guild's help." responded Dumbledore with as serious tone that was very rare in him. If he had come alone and unprotected to Fiore, it had to be something extremely important and urgent.

"I'll take you to him." she said in her calm voice as she got up from the bar and started to wak towards the second floor as Dumbledore followed her. They walked quickly and quitely until they reached the door of the Master's office.

Makarov was busy looking through the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly which contained the Blue pegasus nude photos. Of course he did not notices as Sakura walked in with Albus.

"Master you have a visitor." whispered Sakura into his ear, this caused him to scream and try to hide the magazine away. Of course that did not help as his crime had already been seen.

"Albus, my friend! What can I help you with?" said Makarov as he tried to act as though nothing bad had happened. Albus just ignored it, he had serious business to talk about. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk as Sakura sat in the one next to him. Upon seeing how serious they both were, Makarov became a bit more serious as well.

"I came to see if you could spare some of your guild members. You see, I need some sort of security in Hogwarts to protect a certain student by the name of Harry Potter. I'm not sure if you know about his history, but I do know that Sakura herself is very well acquainted with this whole business. The reason that Harry Potter needs protection is because a very powerful dark wizard by the name of Voldemort has come back from the dead and wants to kill him. So I beg you to please help me as old friends." begged Albu, something that surprised both mages. They had known Albus for years and never had he before begged anyone for anything before.

"There is no need for you to beg Albus. I will gladly send my most powerful mages to go and protect your school. Dont worry." responded Makarov calmly. He knew that the magic council would agree to it, and the king could be persuaded to by Sakura.

"Yes Albus don't worry about it. I will go talk to my uncle about it right now. You can stay at my house for the remaining time that you're here." said Sakura as she stretched her wings out and flew out the window at such speed that it would seem to break the speed barrier. She was able to get to the castle in just a couple of minutes. She changed to her more regal clothing, a red dress that went just below her knees and a black cape. The guards gladly led her towards the king after seeing that she had come with such urgency.

The king was seated in his office reading one of his favorite books when his youngest niece came busting through the door. The look in her eyes showed that she had not come to have tea.

"Sakura, with what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here today?" asked the King as he stood up to welcome her in.

"Uncle, how would you like to strengthen the relationship between England and Fiore?" she said with a cunning smile.

* * *

_A little later back in the guild_

"Listen up you brats! I have something very important to announce!" yelled the Master when all of the guild members had gathered for the night. They all looked up towards him, hopping that it was not another dance announcement. This time though, Mirajane was not standing next to the Master, instead there was a weird looking man parallel to Sakura, who was in her regal clothing.

"This is an old friend of mine by the name of Albus Dumbledore, he is the headmaster of a school of magic in a country called England. Now, In England, the wizards don't use the same type of magic as we do and infact their strongest wizard is weaker than our weakest member. Some of you brats will be sent to the school as exchanged students and your job is to protect them from a certain dark wizard. You will all have classes to go to and belong to a house. But remember that you are still Fairy Tail wizards and dosent matter if you are all separated, you will all look after each other." said the Master all emotional with tears in his eyes. Mirajane led him down from the stage and gave him a tissue as Sakura continued for him.

"The King has asked me to go, not just for this job, but to see if Fiore should try to make better relationships with England. Now that it out of the way, the people joining me will be Wendy, Romeo, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, who will be going as a human, Sai, Levy, Freed, Merdy, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Mira, Cana, Me, Gajeel, Luxus, Jellal, Bicklow, and Juvia. We will be leaving in a week so get ready everyone!"


End file.
